


Not so dirty dancing

by Lori_bblue231



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beaches, Dancing, Dirty Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Summer Jobs, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, clubs, ima tell you right now everyones gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9319301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lori_bblue231/pseuds/Lori_bblue231
Summary: This lovely fic right here is a dirty dancing AU for our even lovelier kingdom hearts boys.  After some glum months of the school year in the Strife household, The family decides what is a go on Vacation. One poker game later and they have an interesting summer at one of the best resorts in the country.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This my first fic I hope you like it.  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own the characters or basically anything over 10 dollars.

It was the summer before I went to college.  
When everybody called me “Roxy” but it drove me completely bonkers.  
That was before President Yen Sid was shot.  
When I couldn’t wait to join the organization. And I never thought I’d get over Hayner.  
The break up was rough, left me for some guy named Seifer. I couldn’t talk about how I felt because no one would understand. With my best friend Xion back at home I don’t remember why I agreed to go on this vacation again.  
“Roxy cheer up a vacations just what you need!” I cringed at the ridiculous nickname. “To tell you the truth I never liked Hayner In the first place” said Demyx.  
“Like you can talk Demyx, you’ve had shitter relationships.” Stated Cloud  
“Hahahaha!” snickered Sora  
”Language, Cloud” said my mother.  
The idiots I’m trapped the car with are my siblings. Thankyou parents for giving birth to four kids. Cloud the oldest sitting in the second row of the mini-van has blonde spikes that reach for the heavens, (but if you say it to his face that’s the best it’s going to feel for a while) a cold stare, but also overprotective. Sitting next to him is Demyx who’s now hitting the back on mom’s chair to the beat of the music.  
“Demyx honey, STOP hitting the back of my chair before you WALK there!”  
Like I was saying Demyx is the second oldest and is our local drama queen (I’d say drag queen because he spend an eternity in the bathroom) also a blonde but unlike the rest of the family with our spikey roll out of bed look, he has his in a mullet Mohawk concoction, who’s quote on quote the ‘life of the party’ (his words not mine, but he’s some party alright if he gets drunk he cries over past relationships). Sitting next to me is Sora my twin who’s 2 minutes older, has the same spikey hair style like me but his are chocolatey brown (opposite to my blonde color) and we also have amazing blue eyes but his are darker than mine. We tell each other almost everything. I came out to Sora first ,but he told me he already knew (no he didn’t) it kinda hurts that I didn’t tell him how I’m feeling ,but I got it.  
Where were going? My dad is good friend with a dude who owns a beach resort. A poker game later now we have an all expensive paid trip at his resort (Of course my mother doesn’t know if she did we wouldn’t have come). Now I remember why I agreed to come, I heard that his resort has a Dance studio, Recording studio, Skate Park, Arcade, Beaches, Wi-Fi, and a buffet that is one of the best in the country. That enough to distract me for the summer, right?  
“Is that the place, it looks AMAZING!!!!!!!!!!!” Shrieked my twin in my ear.  
“Yes dear and stop yelling before Roxy’s goes deaf” Said my mom  
“STOP WITH THAT RIDICULOUS NICKNAME!” they all laughed.  
We pulled up to the resort and instantly bag boys crept up to the car to get our luggage. We stepped out of the car and I looked at the hotel it was modern and had sleek style to it. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw the beach, the sparkling ocean looked like it went on for miles. I figured that there was time for that later. We followed the bag boys into the lobby.  
“Luxford!” called some man in a business suit behind the information desk.  
My father yelled in response “Ansem! YO! Where’s our rooms?”Ansem sighed and then a dark haired boy handed his some room cards.  
“I got you guys the family suite with 5 rooms and 3 bathrooms” he tossed the cards to my dad and he gave them to my mom “here are the cards to your rooms and since I lost the game I would like a rematch”  
“What game? Here kids go to your rooms and get settled while I talk to your father.” Said my mother.  
We instantly grabbed the cards and gunned it to the nearest elevator. When we finally found our rooms the luggage was already in our rooms and we all had our own rooms .Cloud and Demyx’s and Sora and my rooms shared bathrooms. I unpacked and took a shower. You take a 8 hour drive with 6 males and see how you smell. When I left the steamed restroom the other rooms were quiet so I decided that I would climbed into my bed to take a short nap. 5 minutes into my nap Sora jumped on top of me scaring me half to death.  
“Roxas can you walk with me around this resort its huge and my phone died on the way here.” said Sora.  
“Find but you could have said something before I was asleep.”  
Sora and I walked into the living room of the suite where Cloud and Demyx where sitting on the couch. Both staring blankly into the television.  
“Where are you guys going?” Questioned Demyx and Cloud at the same time.  
“Were going to check this place out” answered Sora.  
Cloud and Demyx followed us out the room and we went down the elevator and the Lobby and I scanned for my parents, they weren’t there I guess they went up to check out the rooms. But I did see was a group of people enter the lobby. One boy with silver hair that looked like it needed a cut, he was kinda taller than me but not taller than Demyx and had some muscle. Another with chocolate hair similar to Sora’s color but styled differently his face was well sculpted but had a large scar across the bridge of his nose. Lastly but surely not least was a tall Red head probably over 6 foot tall with captivating green eyes two small tringle tattoos under his eyes and they were kind of intimidating and I noticed those exact green eyes were looking back at me too. I felt my breath hitch and my face felt hot and he laughed. I immediately looked away to see my brothers doing the exact same thing Demyx scoffed and walked away to the information desk to talk to the same dark haired boy who gave Ansem our room cards.  
The group walked over to us and we continued to look each other up and down in silent. The red head was the first to speak.  
“The names Axel. Got it memorized?” I laughed  
“What’s that some lame catchphrase” said Cloud.  
“Same thing I said. Hi I’m Leon” He extended his hand Cloud shook it. Sora and I both rolled our eyes.  
“And I’m Riku”  
“And I’m Sora! Nice to meET YOU…”  
He also shook Sora’s hand but instead of letting go he pulled him out of the lobby. I watched with a look of horror, I ran out the lobby to see Sora giving me a thumbs up and I decided he be fine. I came back and Cloud and Leon were sitting by a bar in a deep conversation but those two both seem too dense to make the first move. I saw that Demyx had thought he was hitting it off with the dark-haired boy. They were currently in a heated staring contest, the dark-haired box looking annoyed. Yeesh some people need to get a room. I was snapped out of my thoughts when…  
“Hey blondie-locks, I still don’t know your name.”  
“My names Roxas and don’t call me that”  
“Roxas…hmmmmm…Since you don’t like the name blondie-locks…I’ll call you Roxy!”  
“Are you serious who told you that horrible nick name?”  
“So this is your first time staying at this resort?” I rolled my eyes at this attempt to change the subject. I nodded.  
“I thought so, I would have noticed an angel like you before. Follow me.” I followed him outside and he put his arm around my shoulder and led me to the back of the hotel. I noticed a forest when I got of the car but up close it look huge. My face must have shown what I was think because he said.  
“Lots of people who stay here don’t really go into to the woods. It’s about 40 aches I think. I come here because it’s quiet” We kept walking until we reached a grass sand dune, where the forest meet the sea, that over looked the beach. He sat down and patted the ground next to him. I sat next to him.  
“So you come here a lot”  
“Yeah sometimes when I need to think or relax.” I laughed. “Hey what’s so funny?”  
“No, I meant do you come to this resort a lot?”  
“Oh, yeah I worked here for the summer since I was 15. Hey how old are you by the way?  
“I turn eighteen in a couple of months, how old are you?”  
“Same as you my birthday not until fall.”  
“So you work here huh, are you housekeeping, room service, or bell boy because I don’t see you doing anything important with those tattoos under your eyes. Might scare off the guests!” I chuckled. He looked at me very serious look on his face. The change from carefree to serious was so quick it was impressive but it didn’t scare me. He noticed.  
“Hmmm…. I don’t scare you so I think I’m fine. And for your information I the lead dance instructor. Do know how to dance? ”  
“I took lessons a couple of years back but I wasn’t that good.” I thought of lesson I took last year with Xion last summer I was the only dude there and it sucked. There was a girl who was the teacher’s assistant named Namine who wouldn’t take a hint, I left class early on purpose to avoid her. I must have made a weird face because Axel laughed again it wasn’t like the laugh earlier this one real and nice made me feel warm inside. Man, I gotta make him laugh for real more.  
We stayed there for a while just sitting in silence watching the sunset, it was nice and it was different with him usually quiet made me calm but with him I’m a little nervous. After the sun was completely gone he rose and I was kinda sad that it was over he reached his hand out and I took it. I turned around I saw hundreds of fireflies dancing throughout the forest.  
“Nah, we can’t stay for the fireflies Roxy maybe another time.” I nodded and we walk back to the hotel hand in hand and my head leaned against him. I was about to walk in the lobby but he stopped me.  
“Bye Roxy.” He leaned down and kissed my cheek and it was electrifying. Unlike any kiss I had before (Hayner who?) and I knew I was blushing hard.  
“w-Where are you going?”  
“Staff don’t stay in the hotel, we stay in the staff house I’ll see you later Roxy!” I couldn’t help but smile at the ridiculous nick name I don’t know I guess it sounded better when he said it. I made my way up the elevator and to my room then I realized that I left Sora alone with a STRANGER with NO CELL PHONE!!!!!!!!!!!! I ran through our shared bathroom and tried to open the door. NO MEANS OF COMMUNICATION, HE COULD BE DEAD Righ…  
“Roxas is that you, its late what do you want?” Sora answered the door creaked but I noticed he had no shirt on. I checked my phone to see it was 10:48 p.m.  
“Oh sorry sora I just got back and I realized you left with no phone and I didn’t know if you back already.”  
“YeahI’mbackloveyoubye!” he rushed out in one breath  
I noticed there was a lump on his bed under the covers before he shut the door rudely in my face. Frankly I didn’t know my brother was so forward. I rolled my eyes and took another shower and brushed my teeth. As soon as my face hit the pillow I was knocked out cold.


End file.
